


Tu me manques

by yk_ithadtohappen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, POV Multiple, at least i think its called a character study, but like 15 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk_ithadtohappen/pseuds/yk_ithadtohappen
Summary: everyone on the dream smp longs for something from their past but they're too far away to go backppl are sad and here's why
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tu me manques

**Author's Note:**

> the title is french for “i miss you” but it translates directly to “you are missing from me” which is much more depressing and much more fitting i think

George misses his bed. Or rather, Sapnap’s couch where he’s been crashing on for the past couple months. Accidentally dozing off there while they hang out turns into an unspoken agreement that they’re roommates now. As much as he gets made fun of for missing parties and events, he really does love to sleep. The uninterrupted bliss that comes from closing his eyes and losing himself in thoughtless dreams that don’t have to make sense if he doesn’t want them to. The temporary escape from the reality that one of the people he loves most is gone forever.

There it is. The truth he has been running from. The reason he needs the escape in the first place, for that couch hadn’t always been used on late nights when George didn’t have it in him to return to an empty home, and Sapnap didn’t want to be left alone in his. Try as he might to push away the memories, they always come flooding back. Dream, Sapnap and him messing around for hours on end. Watching movies while throwing popcorn into each other’s mouths until one stray piece misses and causes an all out popcorn war. Falling asleep afterwards, a tangled ball of limbs and clothing they exchange so many times that no one truly knows, nor cares, what belongs to who. When George sleeps on that couch, he’s able to imagine for a moment that he’s with them again.

Callahan misses noise. The switch from busy mornings in a city full of people to quiet emptiness feels sudden, but he can see that it’s been building, or crumbling rather, for months. Despite keeping silence himself, he doesn’t like when it surrounds him. He thinks back to karaoke nights and mini manhunts, back to laughing so hard he forgets where he is. They complain about George’s ear piercing screams, but that’s better than hearing his sobs through the wall. They make fun of Sapnap’s improvised raps, but that’s better than the hollowness in his voice when he talks. They mock Dream’s wheezing laugh, but that’s better than hearing nothing at all. Staying neutral means no matter who loses, no matter who gets hurt, he shares their pain. Sometimes he thinks he would be better off if he ran away with Alyssa.

Sam misses freedom. Waking up is a chore, knowing once he’s out of bed he has to suffer through long hours at the prison watching face after disappointed face of his friends who no longer know the prisoner that resides within the walls. Each time he watches them leave with their shoulders a little heavier, and each time the picture of another person he cannot console refuses to leave his mind.

Tommy is the one person in his life he can still protect, so everyday after work he dresses up a little nicer and forces as much cheer into his voice as he can possibly muster. The two of them talk for a couple hours about progress on the hotel, carefully avoiding the more serious questions he could see in Tommy’s eyes. Then, Sam works through the night at the Big Innit Hotel, often long enough to see the sunrise before his prison shift in the morning, after which he starts it all again, a rigid cycle that never seems to have an escape.

Badboyhalo misses Skeppy. They share a home, share a life, and when Skeppy is taken by the Egg, there isn’t a second of hesitation before Bad decides they should share that too. He can’t free Skeppy completely, but the Egg promises that cooperation would ease the pain a little. When Bad begins to feel guilt creeping in at the thought of manipulating his friends and potentially leading to their downfall, he reminds himself of who he is doing this for, and the doubt vanishes as quickly as it comes. As long as they’re together, some measly Egg couldn’t hurt them. Especially not an Egg as merciful and kind as the one in their Eggpire.

Tubbo misses his best friend. They’ve been through hell and back, and their friendship strains right along with it. As Dream is finally put behind bars, Tubbo thinks this is their chance for a fresh start. The two of them can live out the rest of their childhood in peace. When he establishes Snowchester, he never expects to turn around and see an empty space behind him where Tommy should be. They’re still friends, of course, and they always will be, but when they talk it feels more formal than usual. Tommy isn’t as light anymore, hardened from the wars, and they’ve grown into different people. All Tubbo can do is watch Tommy leave, and silently let him know that there’s always an empty room in his house for when he returns.

He turns to Ranboo instead. Platonic marriages are the best - why doesn’t everyone have one? - and he appreciates having someone there for him. The hotel that they, mostly Ranboo if he’s being honest, build together is coming along quite nicely, and sometimes Tubbo can even go the whole day without looking beyond the Bee n’ Boo to the Big Innit Hotel looming in the distance. Ranboo is kind enough not to question the bench that Tubbo insists they build by the entrance.

Fundy misses having someone by his side. Wilbur’s death doesn’t affect him as much as it should because their relationship is far too broken beforehand, but Ghosbur’s appearance feels like a cruel joke. He curses the universe for giving him someone with the same face that his father once looked at him with as if he was the most important person in the world, the same voice that praised him after making friends and comforted him after making enemies. And when he tries to express how much Wilbur hurt him, how much Ghostbur needs to understand that, all of a sudden he’s the bad guy? He should be the ‘bigger person,’ as Phil keeps telling him, the ‘adult’ of the situation? Bullshit. He isn’t stupid enough to fall for Ghosbur’s victum act that everyone else eats up like candy, so he organizes his adoption to Eret as soon as he can.

Of course, the deal falls through, as all things do. He waits for hours or days, he doesn’t quite know how long, but Eret never shows up. Philza has to drag him away for an impromptu fishing trip, or he would’ve stayed there for longer, waiting for a man that has no plans of arriving. At least he can rely on his fiancé to get him through this mess. Dream would never leave him.

Dream leaves him. After everything he’s been through, Fundy has to watch George take Dream’s hand, pull him away from the altar. As if that’s not enough they have to kiss, right there in front of him in the church he commissioned to be built just for their special day. And George has the audacity to sound smug afterwards, knowing Dream likes him much more than he does Fundy. They run out of the church together, and Fundy sees the sun reflect off of something between their interlocked hands. That motherfucker didn’t even give him back his ring.

Punz misses having directions to follow. He barely needed to try. Threaten some people here, kill some others there, and watch the money flow straight into his bank account, more than he’d ever seen in his life. Dream always pays him a great deal of money, and rightfully so. Punz was never richer than when he worked for Dream, but he was never more hated either. With Dream locked up, Punz has to make his own orders to follow, and no one’s paying him for it either. Leading a country is great, but land doesn’t pay for beer. He secretly hopes Dream finds a way out before his funds for turning the server against him run dry.

Ghostbur misses Friend. No one else seems to like him very much, and from the stories he hears about his past self, he honestly can’t blame them. He feels sad sometimes when they don't stick around long enough to find out he isn’t Wilbur Soot Destroyer of L’Manberg, but he has his sheep and that’s all he needs. Friend’s wool is soft and fluffy and very absorbent to tears so they don’t have to touch his face. Now that Friend is gone they flow freely, burning a path down his cheeks as they touch his ghostly skin. So he cries, and hurts, and cries some more.

Schlatt misses his bottle. He can’t get drunk in the afterlife. No more drowning himself in alcohol in order to avoid facing how much pain he causes, on himself and the country he led. He can still feel the slightest shadow of pain in his heart if he thinks too hard about how he died, so he tries his best to avoid it which proves to be pretty difficult without his usual form of distraction. The killer headache stays, though this time it’s from Wilbur's constant and inescapable singing instead of his usual hangover.

Eret misses when things were simpler. Plotting a revolution in the tiny Camarvan wasn’t easy, but it was familiar. He makes sure to add it to his museum. Every little part of the server, everything he could possibly preserve, he saves a space for it in between memories of love and betrayal.

He often wishes he had never deceived his friends, but at least he still has a chance with some of them. If he tries hard enough, he might be able to salvage a relationship with Tommy and Tubbo, but Wilbur died seeing him as a traitor. He’ll be damned if everyone else remains seeing him that way too.

Quackity misses power. When Tubbo was in charge, he was surprised at how easy it was to manipulate a lonely child (no wonder Dream does this so often). When El Rapids was at its peak, he could feel his fingers brush against Dream’s back in the race to the top, but his glorious country crumbled before he was able to use what he had.

So Quackity works quietly in the shadows, laying low until he’s ready to put his plan in place. He still hates Dream, still hates Techno, but his head is clearer. He’s no longer blinded by rage and greed. It’s just a matter of time before that wonderful rush of power flows through his veins once more.

Technoblade doesn’t miss his brothers. He doesn’t consider them his brothers either. Wilbur was an awful leader and planting the TNT is the smartest thing he’s ever done. The nation could’ve had a bright future, and it did, he realizes with a laugh, just not the light they were expecting to see. Techno doesn’t long for their partnership, doesn’t miss scheming with him down in the caves of Pogtopia. He isn’t sad that Wilbur is dead. He doesn’t feel pain when he looks into Ghostbur’s eyes.

He’s glad Tommy isn’t squatting in his basement anymore. Techno doesn’t have enough resources to take care of himself and three others, so the timing of Tommy’s betrayal is perfect. Of course, he doesn’t consider it a betrayal because they don’t have any trust to be broken. The lingering protectiveness he feels over the young boy is purely because they had a mutual benefit from looking out for each other for so long, and that hasn’t quite worn off yet. He wishes Tommy left sooner, in fact. He doesn’t have time to worry about anyone other than himself.

Puffy misses the sea. She takes a deep breath of salty air and looks out at the horizon. Her crewmates probably forget who she is, with how long ago she left the ship. She barely remembers them herself, but bits and pieces cross her mind every now and then. Her favorite memories are of her and Sally, her best friend for years, singing to pass time while they clean the deck of their boat. Puffy’s spot as captain isn’t easy to fill, but she’s glad she entrusted Alyssa with that job. Even months later, she can’t think of a better person. Puffy goes back to filling creeper holes and cleaning broken buildings, humming a familiar tune under her breath. Some habits are too strong to break.

Ranboo misses trusting his mind. He tries to think of a time when his head wasn't invaded by thoughts that didn’t belong to him, but his memory is too weak to remember. Maybe it’s better that he doesn’t truly know how much better his life could be if Dream’s voice would just leave him alone.

He goes to bed every night in fear of where he will find himself, how broken his tools will be, the bits of stone that will litter his clothing. He wakes up every morning in fear of what he did the night before, who he met, the plans they made. He welcomes distraction in the form of missions collecting far more armor and totems than he will ever have the use for, and sometimes, rarely but sometimes, he’s able to fill his mind so much that there’s no room for the voice to come in and destroy it.

Foolish hasn’t been here long enough to miss anything. Everything he wants is right in front of him, and if it isn’t, he has the power to build it. Who needs people when you have sand as far as the eye can see? Who needs allies when you can look down from the top of the world? Who needs friendship when you can pay off anyone to spend time with you? Sure, it’s nice to pretend he gives people gifts out of generosity, but he knows they won’t talk to him if he doesn’t. That’s okay. Who says he wants to talk to them either?

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just learned how to actually link his twitter? if that doesn’t work its gonna be rly embarrassing. leave a comment if you can pls! they make my day :]


End file.
